


She Will Be Great

by IngridAnne24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Regina, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpel has a moment with baby Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Will Be Great

_I just love baby Regina so I've been wanting to write this for a while._

 

 

It had taken him a while to decide when to see her again. Last time they saw each other, it had not gone well. He was over her but he was not over it. She had twisted his words on him, something he was an expert at. However, when he had gotten over being exceedingly angry, he was impressed. He wanted to tell himself he had taught her well, but honestly, it was already who she was. He had just given her a little push.

 It had been nearly a year and a half since they saw each other. Last time they did, Cora had informed him that she had ripped out her own heart so she would not feel love anymore. Love for him. Now, she had a child; Regina. The child who would one day be queen, a ruthless queen; the queen who would change the land.

 Rumpelstiltskin appeared on the balcony where the nursery was. He could hear a baby crying first, then he saw Cora pacing around the room. The irritation on her face was obvious. He stepped into the room while her back was turned.

 “Having some trouble, dearie?”  
  
He saw her jolt, but she composed herself quickly and turned slowly to him. Her lips were pursed. She almost looked like she might smile, but she didn't.

“Did you miss me so much, Rumpel?”

 “I wouldn't want to miss seeing you as a mother.”  
  
He crossed the room and held his arms out for Regina, who was still crying. Cora immediately passed the baby to him. As soon as he took her, he said, “Such a fat baby.”

 “She has an appetite. I'm glad I don't breastfeed her, she'd chew my nipples off.”

 Cora sat down on the couch in the room and closed her eyes. Rumpelstiltskin felt some sick amusement at seeing her so drained.

 “I'm surprised you have a hand in raising her.”

 Cora sighed. “I had a nanny for her but the dolt was coddling Regina. She's already fat; I don't want her to be some fat, lazy brat. So I fired the nanny and decided to be more involved in how my daughter is raised.”

 Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the plump baby in his arms. It was odd looking at this baby and seeing the image of what she would look like in his head. He could recognize the dark eyes, but they were not the sharp eyes they would become; instead, they were dim, a blank slate, like any other baby.

 The baby yawned and Rumpelstiltskin felt a jab of nostalgia for Baelfire. He immediately pushed it out of his head.

 “She will be great, Cora.”  
  
Cora laughed humorlessly. “It's hard to imagine that now. She cries to be fed, she cries to be changed. It is endless. She is a helpless blob.”  
  
“That is all babies,” he said, staring at Regina as he spoke.

“Are you an expert on babies, Rumpel?”

 “No, dearie, I suppose not. But I have been around some. It's easy to sense a pattern.”

 He felt Regina tense in his arms and he knew a cry was coming. “No,” he told her, “none of that. You can wait until I leave.”

 He looked at Cora, who was watching him with curious eyes.  
  
“I didn't know you could be so tender. It's a little bit disgusting.”  
  
Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, “I seem to remember being tender with you, dearie.”  
  
“I would hardly caught what we did as, 'tender.'”  
  
“So it is not odd I would do the same for your daughter,” he continued, ignoring Cora. “Our situation is just a little bit different.”

 “Hm,” Cora said in response. Rumpelstiltskin felt that that would be a laugh.

 He stepped in front of Cora and placed Regina in her arms. Cora didn't look at Regina when her daughter was back in her arms. That might bother some people, but Rumpelstiltskin knew the reason and he knew however Cora treated her daughter, it will work out in some way because of who Regina will grow up to be.

 “What will she be like?” Cora asked, peering at her daughter.  
  
Rumpelstiltskin giggled a little bit. “She will be queen.”

 He turned away from her; he liked being dramatic. As he walked away from the pair, back to the balcony, he heard the whimpering of the baby but before it could become actual cries, Cora delivered a sharp, “No,” and the whimpering stopped. A smile came to his lips as he disappeared from the balcony.


End file.
